roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Rising Records
This is a page about the record of stuff you have done in Apocalypse Rising. Got a suggestion? Comment it in the comment section. Due to the fact that some users might lie about their stats, you must put screenshot proof in the "Screenshot Proof" section. Most Days Survived This is a category on how many days you have survived in Apocalypse Rising. If you have the Bandit/Survivor/Hero Badge, you can put down "3 Days". If you have the Raider/Wanderer/Savior Badge, you can write down "7 Days". If you have the Marauder/Nomad/Guardian Badge, you can put down "15 days". 1. PTKTSniper (36 Days) 2. CheeZniper/Beastboss999 (22 days) 3. Herospawn (21 Days) 3 Freezekiller450 (19 Days) 4. Iceymans6183 (18 days) 5. Beastboss999 (17 days) 6. sergiu8957 (15+ days) 7. Evilsweetblock (12 Days) 8. halrold (6? Days) 9. 10. Most Players Killed This is a category that shows how many players you have killed in one life, in Apocalypse Rising. Aggressive, Defensive, and Bandit Kills all count here. Any kills over 30 will require proof. If no proof is given, than the record will be deleted. 1. LordMason122 (35 Player Kills) 2. Iceymans6183 (18 Player Kills) 3. sergiu8957 (15+ player kills) 4. Evilsweetblock (14 Player Kills) 5. Beastboss999 (13 Player Kills) 6. PTKTSniper/Freezekiller450 (10 Player Kills) 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Bandit Kills 1. HeroSpawn (8 Bandit kills) 2. sergiu8957 (7+ bandit kills) 3. LordMason122 (5 Bandit kills) 4. Iceymans6183/halrold (2 Bandit kills) 5.Anyseven/PTKTSniper/Freezekiller450 (1 Bandit kill) 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Aggresive Kills 1. LordMason122 (26 Aggressive kills) 2. Blendtrix (16 Aggressive kills) 3. Iceymans6183/sergiu8957 (15 Aggressive kills) 4. Deputyrusty (14 Aggressive Kills) 5. Beastboss999 (11 Agressive Kills) 6. Freezekiller450 (10 Aggressive Kills) 7. PTKTSniper (9 Aggressive Kills) 8. Anyseven (8 Aggressive Kills) 9. CheeZniper (7 Aggressive Kills) 10. halrold (4 Aggressive Kills) Most Defensive Kills 1. Anyseven (8 Defensive Kills) 2. HeroSpawn (4 Defensive Kills) 3. Iceymans6183/Thepeashooter100/halrold (3 defensive kills) 4. PTKTSniper/Freezekiller450 (2 Defensive Kills) 5. David.wang.3572846 (1 Defensive Kill) 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Headshots (Players) 1. Iceymans6183 (49 Player Headshots) 2. Beastboss999 (38 Player Headshots) 3. Freezekiller450/halrold (9 Player Headshots) 4. David.wang.3572846 (6 Player Headshots) 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Zombies Killed 1. sergiu8957 (500+ zombies killed) 2. David.wang.3572846 (351 Zombies killed) 3. PTKTSniper (349 Zombies Killed) 4. HeroSpawn (302 Zombies Killed) 5. Freezekiller450 (271 Zombies Killed) 6. Beastboss999 (258 Zombies Killed) 7. KingsterCoal (217 Zombies Killed) 8. halrold (182+ Zombies Killed) 9. 10. Most Military Zombies Killed 1. David.wang.3572846 (99 Military Zombies Killed) 2. halrold (49 Military Zombies Killed) 3. Beastboss999 (47 Military Zombies Killed) 4. Herospawn (42 Military Zombies) 5. KingsterCoal (39 Military Zombies) 6. Iceymans6183 (32 Military Zombies) 7. Freezekiller450(18 Military Walkers) Most Civilian Zombies Killed 1. KingsterCoal (265 Civilian zombies) 2. halrold (133+ Civilian zombies) 3. Freezekiller450 (91 Civilian zombies) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Headshots (Zombies) 1. Herospawn (157 Zombie Headshots) 2. David.wang.3572846 (90 Zombie Headshots) 3. halrold (51 Zombie Headshots) 4. Freezekiller450 (44 Zombie Headshots) 5. Iceymans6183 (32 Zombie Headshots) 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Animals Killed 1. Iceymans6183 (94 Animals Killed) 2. Herospawn (14 Animals Killed) 3. PTKTSniper (7 Animal Killed) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Distance Traveled 1. Beastboss999 (68.4 km) 2. Freezekiller450 (28.7 km) 3. KingsterCoal (24 km) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Distance Traveled (Walking) 1. Beastboss999 (29.4 km) 2. Freezekiller450 (13.9 km) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Distance Traveled (Sprinting) 1. Beastboss999 (30.4 km) 2. Freezekiller450 (12.9 km) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Distance Traveled (Driving) 1. Beastboss999 (8.5 km) 2. Conzilla75/buadua (4.6km) 3. Freezekiller450 (0.8km) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Distance Traveled (Biking) 1. Freezekiller450 (0.9 km) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Damage Taken 1. Beastboss999 (1172 Damage taken) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Damage Dealt 1. Beastboss999 (11505 Damage dealt) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Bullets Fired 1. Beastboss999 (670 Bullets Fired) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Food Consumed 1. Freezekiller450 (55 Food Consumed) 2. David.wang.3572846 (45 Food Consumed) 3. Iceymans6183 (40 Food Consumed) 4. PTKTSniper (36 Food Cousumed) 5. KingsterCoal (24 Food Consumed) 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Drinks Consumed 1. Iceymans6183 (46 Drinks Consumed) 2. Beastboss999 (41 drinks consumed) 3. Anyseven (34 Drinks Consumed) 4. David.wang.3572846 (33 Drinks Consumed) 5. Freezekiller450 (32 Drinks Consumed) 6. PTKTSniper (31 Drinks Consumed) 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Bloodbags Consumed 1. KingsterCoal (30 Bloodbags Consumed) 2. Iceymans6183/David.wang.3572846 (18 Bloodbags Consumed) 3. KingsterCoal (13 Bloodbags Consumed) 4. PTKTSniper (10 Bloodbags Consumed) 5. Anyseven (7 Bloodbags Consumed) 6. Freezekiller (6 Bloodbags Consumed) Most Painkillers Consumed 1. Iceymans6183 (19 Painkillers Consumed) 2. David.wang.3572846 (3 Painkillers Consumed) 3. Anyseven (2 Painkillers Consumed) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Times Encountering Gusmanak 1. Freezekiller450 (2 Times) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Times Encountering Zolarketh 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Times Encountering PKThunder 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Times Encountering Patient Zero 1. Freezekiller450 (3 times) 2. Beastboss999/iNickachu (2 times) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Badges 1. sergiu8957 (all badges but Guardian, 8/9) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Most Hardcore Badges 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Stat Suggestions Melee Weapon Kills Gun Kills Hero Kills Times Jumped Melee Weapon Slashes Times Reloaded Accuracy Police Zombie Kills Military (Helmet) Zombie Kills Windows Broken Fall Damage Taken Screenshot Proof Due to the fact that some users might lie about their stats, here, you will post screenshots of your records. RobloxScreenShot01162014 121848643.png RobloxScreenShot01252014 082022411.png RobloxScreenShot01252014 082045442.png RobloxScreenShot01252014 095110490.png RobloxScreenShot01252014 134117950.png RobloxScreenShot01252014 160701558.png RobloxScreenShot02012014 050223286.png RobloxScreenShot09022013 094502998.png RobloxScreenShot12212013 111717429.png RobloxScreenShot02082014 212856584.png|My Proof Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 2.55.22 PM.png